Labule
Labule also known as Imperial Star Force is the main Military Force of the Humankind Empire of Abh and the planets that are uninhabited or are inhabited by humans are used as naval bases which house thousands of ships, starting with Battleships all the way to the smallest ship. History The Labule can trace its origin back to declaration of independence and the destruction of the Mother City Toyoashihara. Organization At the top level the Star Force is led by four command entities: Waloth Ryuazon - Armed Forces General Staff Chief Ryuazornyu/Glaharerl Rue Byrer - Command HQ/Imperial Fleet HQ Spaude Rirrag - Military Intelligence Bureau Glaharerl Shutymer - Peace Protection Office: four Vice Commander in Chief Except for the office of the Imperial Fleet HQ all the other offices are not operational commands. The office of the Armed Forces General Staff Chief is responsible for strategic planning and operations. The General Staff Chief reports and advices directly the Head of State and Commander in Chief the Emperor or Empress. The Imperial Fleet HQ is responsible for executing orders by the General Staff Chief or the Head of State. The Spaude Rirrag is responsible for military intelligence and reports to the General Staff Chief, the Imperial Fleet HQ, and the Head of State. The Glaharerl Shutymer is responsible for personnel administration and security. The Star Force is divided into departments: Administration Section, Computer Section, Flying Section, Ground Section, Law Section, Machinery Section, Maintenance Section, Medical Section, Music Section, Nursing Section, Police Section Route Section, Shipyard Section, Technical Section and Weaponry Section. Fleet Organization The Fleets of the Star Forces are composed of units of Fleets, Partial Fleets, Squadrons, and Flights. Each unit is classified by their mission profile: Ashal - Assault Dikporleil - Supply & Support Gurarl - Command squadron (special) Methgeil - Escort Usem - Reconnaissance Vortout - Strike Squadrons are the building blocks for a partial fleet (Half-fleet). A squadron is composed of two flights of six ships and one command flight of three ships. For mobility small ships like the Guard and Assault-Ships form units of six. Half-fleets are the building blocks for a fleet. A Half-fleet is composed of three mission profile squadrons, three auxiliary squadrons (Escort, Strike, Support), and one command squadron. A Reconnaissance Half-fleet is an exception to the rule and is composed of six reconnaissance squadrons, one support squadron, and one command squadron. Reconnaissance Half-fleets are by far the most powerful units. Fleets are the building blocks for bigger fleets or part of an Operation. A fleet can be composed of any combination of subunits. Depending on the fleet commander's rank a fleet can have about 10 Half-fleets. Under circumstances this number can be more or less. Ship organisation Star Force ships will of course vary in size and function. Most however, have similar organizational structures. Individual ships may incorporate different organizational structures. Commanding Officer Captain XO Flying Department Navigator Weapons Department (On smaller ships this is part of the Flying Department.) Gunner Communications Department (On smaller ships this is part of the Flying Department.) Communication Officer Engineering Department Chief Engineer/Inspector Administrative Department Assistant Cook Doctor Field medic/nurse Secretary Known Fleets Known bases Vobeirunei Naval Base in the Vobeirunei system Ranks Imperial Admiral Star Forces Admiral Grand Admiral Admiral Rear Admiral Kilo-commander ———Flyer by memorial to the throne(field officer and company officer).——— Hecto-commander Vice Hecto-commander Deca-commander Front Flyer Rear Flyer Wing Flyer ———Trainee Flyer(officer candidate)——— Trainee Flyer ———Follower(non-commissioned officer and soldier)——— Most Senior Follower Commander /Master Chief Senior Follower Commander /Senior Chief Follower Commander /Leading Crewman = Chief First-class Follower /First-class Crewman Second-class Follower /Second-class Crewman Third-class Follower /Third-class Crewman Fourth-class Follower /Fourth-class Crewman First-class Trainee Soldier /Apprentice Category:Faction